The invention is directed to a process for the production of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds.
In German Pat. No. 2,141,159 (and related Meyer-Simon U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,111, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon), there is described a process for the production of bis(alkoxysilylalkyl)oligosulfides from the corresponding alkoxysilylhalides and alkali metal oligosulfides, preferably in alcoholic solution. Because of the easy hydrolyzability of the alkoxysilyl group this reaction always must be carried out under nearly water-free conditions.
The carrying out of the process is also made more difficult since on the one hand no water-free alkali metal oligosulfides are available and hence they first must be dehydrated by an expensive procedure which is likewise difficult because of its ready hydrolyzability and on the other hand, the production of water-free oligosulfides is associated with the development of unpleasant by-products, e.g. especially hydrogen sulfide.
Analogously this also is true for the process described in German Pat. No. 2,141,160 for the production of bis-(alkoxysilylalkyl)oligosulfides which provides for a reaction of alkoxysilylalkyl-mercaptans with sulfur dihalides or for a process described in German Pat. No. 2,405,758 (and related Pletka U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,581, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon) which likewise starts from alkoxysilylalkyl-mercaptans and sulfur, or for a process described in German Pat. No. 2,542,534 (or related Pletka U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,701, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon) which starts out from alkoxysilylalkyl-halides, metal or ammonium hydrogen sulfides and sulfur.
According to a process described in German Pat. No. 2,712,866 (and related Buder U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,585, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon), there is reacted an alkali metal alcoholate with an alkoxysilylorganylhalide, metal or ammonium hydrogen sulfide and sulfur in the presence of an organic solvent.
However, the production of an alkali metal alcoholate solution requires such a large amount of time that apparently an industrial realization of the process is improbable.
The object of the invention is to develop a process for the production of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds which avoids the development of hydrogen sulfide, and which simultaneously makes possible a time saving production of oligo- and monosulfidic compounds.